All Work and No Play
by 3LW00D
Summary: The Hawk is on the hunt.


**A/N:** _Hi! So I know I'm supposed to be working on my Halo story, but my COMP class killed my creativity there for a long while. So I'm gonna jump on the Avengers bandwagon since that movie is AWESOME! My sister and I had an agreement, I would write her a story staring Clint if she will draw me a picture of him. So, here's the story._

OoOoOo

The Hawk perched high in his nest, sharp eyes roving about the room. It was large, but darkened with deep shadows to conceal him, and he was high up. The Hawk was content in his concealment. Slowly, deliberately he reached behind him to retrieve his bow and adjusted his grip, pressing a button that caused the quiver on his back to rotate and attach an explosive head to an arrow shaft. This he lay across the string and knocked, but did not draw. When another scan of the room revealed no movement, none of his targets, he rose from his crouched position and silently padded along the rafters, he had given the prey enough of a head start. "Ready or not…" he sing-songed to himself.

With his bow held at rest the Hawk made his way to a position above the door to the large room, he waited a moment, listening to any movement on the other side before dropping to the ground and swiping his badge to open it. The large double doors parted with an audible SWOOSH and he cringed, what a stupid way to give away his position. He flattened himself against the frame, counted to three, and then passed through the door, leading with his bow to sweep for his prey or any possible hostiles.

His doorway was at the very end of the hall, and as far as his senses told him, it was empty. Like the room he had come from the lights were turned off, but moonlight streamed through strategically placed windows near the ceiling. Deep doorways lined either side of the corridor and many had decorative tables placed near them. He sneered at Stark's decorating taste; it would only make his job more difficult by creating hiding places. With a resigned sigh the Hawk slowly made his way out into the corridor, constantly sweeping his eyes back and forth for surprises.

He had nearly made it to the end of the corridor where it would branch off leading to the front door of the mansion, or back to the entertainment and living area when he heard a rustle of fabric. Immediately he pivoted towards the sound, dropped to one knee and brought his bow up, drawing it back just and loosing the explosive arrow just as a Frisbee shaped object passed through where his head had been. The shield, that's what the flying thing was, ricochet off the wall and came back for another pass. The Hawk flattened himself down on the ground, rolling to avoid the blast from his arrow and the attack he knew was coming once his prey had reclaimed the shield. He came out of the roll onto one knee, knocking and firing another arrow.

His target, Captain Rogers, immediately leapt to his feet, retrieved his shield and took off in a dead sprint down the hall. The former assassin frowned. He knew that either way his target turned the space would open up. It would give him more room to maneuver and fight, but it would do the same for his opponent. No, he would just have to keep him from reaching it. He pressed the button on his bow, the quiver rotated and he selected an arrow with a head that delivered on hell of an electric shock to stun his prey. He sighted down the shaft, drew, and fired. Rogers knew the arrow was coming, he slung the shield across his back, but the arrow dropped in its flight, hitting him the leg. Immediately he was down.

The Hawk smiled. He took his time walking down the hall. He stopped at the Captain's prone form. He tapped him with the tip of his bow. Barton selected another arrow from his quiver, laid it across the string and continued his hunt.

He stopped at the intersection, glanced left and right, and headed off towards the entertainment area. It had more hiding places than the foyer. This hallway was shortened with fewer obstacles in his way, but with the added disadvantage of having to constantly check his six. He shifted his body sideways so that his back was facing a wall and moved down the hallway sideways, no need to make this easy for his targets.

At the end of the hall he again paused and checked before moving through the doorway and into the large entertainment area. Here there were multiple couches, a huge TV on the far wall, a bar, an antique popcorn machine, and in the center of the room a large "A" for Avengers printed on the dark red carpet. There were no high perches anywhere for him to see the entire room at once, but that also meant that there were no high perches for his prey to come crashing down on his head from. After one sweep of the room, the Hawk continued on his way, slightly disappointed that there had not been a target, but putting it down to Stark not wanting any of his toys broken.

The next room Barton entered was the large gym. The moment he entered he climbed to the top of the combination machine to get a better view. He crossed the room by doing a tight rope act from machine to machine, never having to touch the ground, staying out of reach of the prey. This time his warning was the sound of the Iron Man suit's pulsar powering up. He leapt off the top of the machine he was currently perched upon, firing off an explosive arrow that was fried mid-flight by the pulse blast.

The Iron Man suit felt like a truck as it crashed into him, the both of them flying across the room make a sizeable dent in the wall. "Down Barton!" Stark snapped at him while he had the assassin pinned to the wall, the arm holding the bow still free. The Hawk just laughed, dropping the bow and retrieving an EMP head from the bottom of his quiver and pressing it to the reactor at the center of the suit. He wasn't worried that it would kill Stark, all it did was power down the suit, turning the armor into a prison too heavy for the "genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist" to move about. When Stark and his armored suit collapsed, Barton crouched down above him, knocked on the helmet and left the gym, moving on to his other targets.

The big green rage monster known as the Hulk was easiest, mostly because he caught him as Banner. Not nearly as much fun, but he understood that for one there would be considerably less damage, and two, there are only so many places (even somewhere as huge as the Avenger's Mansion) that the Hulk would be able to hide. It was simply a matter of sneaking up on the scientist and firing an arrow with a blunted head that contained a small needle containing a light tranquilizer. That would keep him out long enough to complete the hunt. .

Thor was more difficult, but only a little. He found the demi-god upstairs in the living area. They had a stand-off of sorts that lasted until Barton called him a coward for remaining on the other side of the hall. The thunder prince retorted with something along the lines of "How dare thee besmirch my honor, mortal!" then he careened down the hall at the hunter. The Hawk dropped to the floor and allowed the larger man to pass harmlessly overhead while he planted a timed charge on his armor. Then, when Thor had halted and turned to face him again, the small explosive went off, rocketing him through several walls and into a bathtub. The archer followed, firing his explosive arrows to keep him from getting up again and seriously considering an electric one, but deciding against it. No need to set the whole place on fire seeing as how there was water running, that would just be overkill. When he arrived at the wreckage of a bathroom he found that the concussions from the explosives were plenty. He smiled and tussled his hair with a "'Night Blondie" before going to search for his final target.

The last was the hardest. He knew where to find the Widow though. He entered the training room slowly, every sense on alert. This would be the hardest capture; he would have to give no warning. Not a rustling of fabric, not a tensing of his hand on the bow, no twitching of his fingers before releasing the arrow…nothing. Upon entering he quickly made his way to the ropes, nets, and rafters that crisscrossed the ceiling. He balanced there with practiced ease as he swept his gaze over the room, he wasn't expecting to see anything, and he didn't. Slowly he paced the perimeter of the room, forcing himself to keep his head facing forward and allow only his eyes to roam about. On the second lap, he noticed that one of the shadows on his right was deeper and darker than those surrounding it. He forced his gaze to sweep over the spot and keep moving. He took another three steps before turning and firing. He didn't use a trick arrow though, no use wasting one when he knew the target wouldn't be there by the time the arrow hit.

As soon as his weight had shifted to turn, the shadow had detached itself from the wall, revealing the Black Widow. She leapt forward, grabbing onto a thick climbing rope and swinging across to the other side of the gym. The Hawk took off in pursuit firing explosive arrows ahead of her path as a way to herd the prey where he wanted it to go. The Widow refused to be caged; she slid down one of the ropes on to the floor and turned to fire darts from her no-so-decorative bracelets at her hunter. Barton was forced to momentarily break off his attack and find a new avenue. He too swung on to the ground and using the bow itself as a weapon, and hooked it around her foot to draw her closer to him where while she had the advantage in hand to hand, she could not fire upon him.

He twisted the bow to the side effectively ensnaring her foot, and then stood upon her leg. The widow lashed out with her free leg, cutting across his knee sending the archer to the ground. Now the ghosts of personal trainers past were shouting in his ears "if you're both on the ground, you're losing!" He rolled backwards out of her reach, knocking and firing another arrow, this one a grappler to get him high above the fight and out of her reach. Once back in the safety of the climbing equipment, he fired a volley of explosives to stun the prey and finished with an electric stunner. Serves her right for choosing to fight in an area with a metal floor.

Once satisfied that his prey was down, the Hawk descended from his perch and brushed a lock of hair back from her face. "Tag." He left a kiss on her cheek before exiting the gym.

Clint took a roundabout way to the kitchen, killing time and purposely avoiding all the areas he had previously passed through. When he arrived, he was met by the assembled Avengers, none of them smiling, Dr. Banner looked downright murderous.

"Ok Robin Hood," declared Tony as the mask on his helmet snapped down. "I'm it now."

Hawkeye then decided that for his continued good health, now would be a good time to pull his famous disappearing act.

A/N: If is isn't clear, it's a game of hide and seek tag. So, since this is a brand new fandom for me, having read a grand total of one comic with Hawkeye in it and only seeing a few of the cartoon episodes and viewing the movie once (so far) any and all feedback would be wonderful!


End file.
